


She Likes What She Sees

by benedictedcumberbatched, MizJoely



Series: Something She Likes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Smut, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to "See Something You Like?" Khan gets everything he wants, including Molly Hooper. Who doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Likes What She Sees

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Khan sighed as he watched seventy-two torpedoes appear on the screen. Oh what a relief, to have his crew, his family, back onboard. He would revive them, bring back the Augments and return to their rightful places in the galaxy. But he could not do it alone. Khan had not forgotten about the little doctor. She would be critical. He scanned the ship for other signs of life, once he had rid himself of Kirk and his crew, and was pleased to find someone moving about the bowels of the ship.

He locked phasers on the _Enterprise_ and began firing. Khan felt himself flying forward suddenly. Stumbling, he grabbed hold of the helm, looking up in fleeting shock before he realized what was taking place. “No!” Khan yelled, as sparks fell across the bridge. Explosions continued to rock the _Vengeance_ but Khan’s concern lie not only with his now likely deceased crew, but with the little Doctor down below. Surely she would not have survived such an event, not if she was in close proximity to the torpedoes. 

Pushing away from the helm, Khan bolted from the bridge. He had to find her, even if the ship was falling and he could attempt to salvage it later, he had to find her first. 

His mind working at lightning speed in spite of the shock of having been betrayed by members of Starfleet yet again, he changed his destination from Engineering to the nearest transporter. Initiating the subroutine he’d specially designed and installed when the ship was being built, he locked onto the remaining life form and brought Molly to him.

She was alive but unconscious; he wasn’t surprised to see that she was wearing a space suit, which meant that Spock had always intended her survival even as he plotted Khan’s demise. Clever, but it would not be enough to save him from Khan’s vengeance. Not this time. Initiating another sequence of orders, he gathered Molly in his arms and waited for the transporter to lift them away from the dying ship.

They materialized on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , where Khan wasted no time in phasering everyone unconscious. Then he tenderly laid Molly in the captain’s seat and set to work sealing off the bridge and releasing the ship’s intruder containment gasses into the ventilation system. He of course was immune to such anesthetics, and it would render the Starfleet crew helpless until he could awaken a few key members of his own crew to help him. He knew Molly would be angry if he killed her former crewmates, so his plan was simple: beam everyone into escape pods and eject them from the ship, leaving them adrift until help arrived. 

Then he would pilot the _Enterprise_ far from Federation and Klingon space, leaving both loathsome worlds behind while he and his people sought the peace they’d craved when they fled Earth three hundred years earlier.

oOo

The first thing Molly noticed when she slowly regained consciousness was that her body ached. She could remember being transported from the _Enterprise_ to the _Vengeance_ appearing near the torpedoes that once held Khan’s crew. She had quickly tried to get out of the bay, having been beside Doctor McCoy when he was activating them. 

Opening her eyes, she recognized where she was, despite rarely appearing there. Before her, at the helm, she saw Khan, his back to her as he pressed various buttons. Slowly, she sat up and looked around, spotting people she knew and respected down on the floor. At her gasp, Khan turned around. Molly couldn’t help but notice the way the muscles of his back rippled and contracted beneath that tight black shirt with his movements. “What did you do?” she breathed, eyes wide as she stared at the man she once knew as John Harrison. It was surprising how different he appeared to her, even only hours after their hasty but memorable meeting. 

"Saved you," he replied tersely as he rushed up to the science station at the rear of the bridge and punched in a rapid string of code. When Molly made to pull her helmet off, however, he snapped, "Leave it on unless you wish to join the rest of the crew in unconsciousness!"

Molly’s hand slowly moved back down by her sides; she watched, almost mesmerized, as John - no, Khan his name was Khan - dashed back to the helm. His fingers were a blur as he entered what Molly assumed to be coordinates of some sort, but she didn’t feel the ship moving. Instead, she gasped as she saw the unconscious bodies swept up into transporter beams, vanishing from sight. “Where are you sending them?” she asked, envisioning the ship’s brig being suddenly filled.  


"Escape pods," Khan replied, flashing her a triumphant grin. "We’ll let Starfleet sort them out. In the meantime…" His index finger stabbed downward, and suddenly the mighty starship rushed into motion, warping away from the wreckage of the _Vengeance_. “And before you ask, no, Dr. Hooper, I’m not planning to put you in an escape pod.” He gave a deep sniff of the air and nodded to himself before stalking over to stand in front of her. Removing the helmet he’d told her to keep on, he added, “The anesthetic gas has dispersed enough that it won’t affect you.” Then he pulled her toward him for a lingering kiss.

Molly gasped against Khan’s lips. There were so many questions to ask, so many fears that were bubbling in her stomach, and she didn’t know where to start. For once, the man holding her now, whose lips were slowly attempting to coax hers into action, was not who she thought he was. She knew he was dangerous, she knew why her crew had gone after him on Qo’noS, and that hadn’t stopped her from having sex with him in the shower. So why was she hesitating now?  
Her hands fell to his forearms as he kissed her. He wasn’t John Harrison. She pulled back and pressed her lips together as she turned her head away slightly. “Who are you, really?” she asked, “and what do you need me for?” 

Khan’s jaw tightened as she denied him what he so truly wanted. He sat down in the chair and looked up at her. “I am Khan Noonien Singh. I am genetically engineered and am better at everything. My crew, who you so graciously helped Dr. McCoy extract from the torpedoes, are just like me. I need you, and your medical prowess, to wake up a select few in order to control this ship. Does that answer all your questions for now?” he asked, his tone cool and collected as he surveyed Molly’s expression. 

She fidgeted with the sleeve of her space suit as she looked at him and nodded. 

"Good, now, shall we pick up where we left off?" Khan’s hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her toward him, stilling her antsy fingers. 

She didn’t want to go…she shouldn’t want to go. It was wrong. She should be demanding that he send her to join the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew, to take her chances with them and not spend another second in this man’s presence. But it wasn’t his hand on her wrist that drew her to him so much as the fire in his eyes, the irresistible force between them that she’d felt when she first saw him in the shower. And although she’d resisted his kiss before, this time when his lips claimed hers, she melted into his embrace, closing her eyes and damning herself for a weak-willed fool. He doesn’t love you, he can’t possibly love you, her mind whispered even as her arms encircled his shoulders. And you’re a fool for thinking that he’s doing anything more than using you; when you’re no longer useful to him, he’ll discard you as effortlessly as he took you in the first place.

The voice faded into silence as she felt Khan’s hands tugging impatiently at the fasteners to her body-hugging spacesuit. Even though they were currently fleeing possible pursuit by either the Federation or the Klingons or both, he seemed determined to take her again.

And God help her, she was just as determined to let him.

A voice in Khan’s head roared with victory as Molly gave in to him. His fingers fumbled over the fasteners and with a growl he pulled harder, a victorious smile pulling on his lips as they came undone. He pulled the suit down over Molly’s slim form, reveling in the feel of her able, petite hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of it. He grabbed the silky material covering her breasts and yanked it down, before leaning forward and taking her breast to his mouth. 

Molly stumbled as his tongue flicked over her nipple; she could feel the sensation all the way to her core. As he pulled back, his thumb gracing over the taut nub, she straddled his legs and sat down, a gasp escaping her as she felt his hardness against her. Her hands smoothed over the defined lines of his chest. That shirt on him, that glorious black shirt, was delightfully sinful and there was no way she wanted to ruin it. Her hands wrapped around the hem and she quickly drew it over his head, his hair, already a disheveled mess from whatever had taken place before she had been returned to the _Enterprise_ , stuck up at odd angles. She slid a hand up the back of his neck, her fingers buried in the short hair at the back of his head before pulling him in for an urgent kiss.

One hand strayed downward, fingers drifting light as gossamer across the hot bulge beneath his tight black trousers. She felt his own hands caressing her body, his mouth moving from her lips to her earlobe, her neck, the base of her throat as she obligingly tilted her head back. He was tugging at her boots, pulling them off her feet and tossing them aside, his hands swiftly moving upward to caress her bum, the tearing at the flimsy fabric of her knickers as easily as he had her uniform during their encounter in the shower.

Hands worked quickly at the clasp of his trousers. She wiggled off his lap and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. She grabbed the waistband of his trousers and pants and pulled them down, kneeling as he stepped out of them. She gripped the base of his thick cock and slid her hand along it, applying a small amount of pressure. Her thumb slid over the head and as she pushed her hand back down, she took him in her mouth. 

Khan groaned as her hot mouth wrapped around him. He tugged free the ponytail holding her hair in place and allowed the brown waves to cascade across her shoulders. He gripped the back of her head and set her pace. Her tongue swirled over the head before she took him in as far as she could. His eyes widened as she sucked hard. Her hand cupped his bollocks as her head bobbed, her eyes looking up at him from her position on the floor. 

Her tongue dragged slowly along the underside of his shaft and he felt his knees buckling. He withdrew himself from her mouth and sat back in the chair, before curling a finger toward her and beckoning her back.

Molly stood up, and Khan did as well. Before she had time to wonder what he had planned, he’d spun the captain’s chair around and bent her roughly over. “Hold on tightly, Dr. Hooper,” he growled as he pressed his naked form against her back, his erection sliding between the cleft in her buttocks. “I can promise this will be a very, very rough ride.” Then he positioned himself between her legs, thrusting deep inside as he bit down on her neck. Molly wailed in mingled pleasure and pain as he continued to move within her, the back of the chair digging into her chest, raised up on her toes in order to ease the burn of the awkward position. Then she felt Khan’s hand move down her abdomen, one fingertip teasing her clit; she threw her head back and cried out his name as that small, almost gentle movement brought her over the edge.

Khan wrapped his arm more firmly around her abdomen as her knees gave out with her orgasm. He thrust into her, his large heavy body draped over her back and his forehead pressed into the crook of her neck. His screwed his eyes shut as he felt his own tightening beginning to form in his lower back. His pace grew sporadic and with a strangled moan, Khan came, his hand tight against Molly’s hip, his lips sucking hard on the sweet skin of her neck as his cock pulsed inside her. 

Molly turned her head and slowly opened her eyes, glancing over her shoulder despite the awkward position to see Khan. He raised his head from her neck and looked at her through heavy eyes. “With me, you will always be safe, Doctor Hooper,” he said, his voice rumbling through his chest and into her back. 

She shouldn’t believe him; it shouldn’t give her a warm feeling in her heart to hear those words from his lips, lips that had shouted threats and curled in disdain. She shouldn’t want to be here, with him. It was so wrong, all of it. It shouldn’t feel so good to have his arms around her, his kisses so tender as he turned her in his embrace.

But it did. It felt good. It felt…right.

"So, Khan," she said quietly as he wrapped her in his discarded shirt, watching as she rolled up the sleeves, "what next?"  
"Home," he said simply, gazing at the viewscreen dominating the front of the bridge. "Someplace far from the Federation and the Klingons and the war Marcus will posthumously have triggered." He reached out, and Molly hesitantly allowed him to take her hand, to tug her close to his side. He kissed the top of her head, his eyes never leaving the image of the starfield. "Someplace to settle down, to raise a family, if you’d like."

She sighed and gave in to the urge to lay her head on his chest. “Yes,” she said. “I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
